Johnny Meets a BrownHaired Angel
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: UPDATE! CHAP 6 UP! Johnny's a helplessly homicidal maniac who can never seem to find happiness anywhere, even within himself. Can a sickeningly sweet brown-haired girl change his nihilistic nature, before it destroys him completely? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my second JTHM fanfic, and I can't tell you how nervous I am to be posting it. Actually, I kind of had to force myself to put this up, because my negative mind tried to make me believe that no one would even like this story, at all. But, regardless, I had to give this story a try, so, here it is. I would like to thank my beta reader, Tasty Cheez, for checking for any mistakes and showing me how I could improve anything. And now, I think it's time for me to shut the heck up, and continue to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JTHM characters or the comic itself. That right goes to the infamous Jhonen Vasquez, who I will continue to worship until the day I die.

Things haven't been going so well for Johnny C these days. For one, he certainly hasn't gotten any saner, if anything his mind has began to deteriorate far worse than ever before, half due to the fact that society is now in much worse condition than anyone could ever imagine it would get in a million years, and half because Devi, the love of his life, still detests his very being, and is terrified to death of him.

His life is pretty much the same as it has been since his little experimental 'vacation' ended. You know, the one he took to rid himself of any emotion whatsoever.

Needless to say, it did not go well.

To Nny's utter joy, and disappointment, he was forced, well not really since he probably could have ignored the bastards and walked away, to end the lives of several moronic shitheads who irritated the hell out of him.

It made him smile just to think about it.

Which, in turn, made him scowl and curse a blue streak.

"Fuck! Why can't I free myself of these dreaded feelings? I should be able to eliminate my thoughts as easily as I kill off my victims! This isn't fair! My main goal in life is becoming more and more impossible to obtain!!!"

"Well, maybe that just means that you are not supposed to get rid of them. You're emotions are as much a part of you as I am, so stop trying to defy nature and simply except who you are."

Freezing in the midst of clutching his head tightly in frustration, the angry maniac turned slowly towards the voice he knew so very well.

"Shut the hell up, Meat. I don't need you to preach to me right now."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, Nny. Sooner or later, you're going to realize that, whether you like it or not, you are a normal person. A human being, who needs food, rest, and people, though you're selfishly depriving yourself of all three things. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can live you're life to the fullest, instead of withering away in this hell hole until, if you ever do, you finally die."

"I swear, Meat, if you keep this shit up, sooner or later I will fucking destroy you."

"You know good and well that you can't hurt me Nny. Why you continue to utter those useless threats, I'll never understand. You might have more luck yelling at an inanimate doll than at me."

"You **should **be inanimate. It's not natural for a figurine to suddenly come to life and start talking. As a matter of fact, it's rather creepy. And I know creepy."

The statue didn't seem upset by the statement whatsoever, and simply emitted a slight chuckle.

"I could also say that a depressed anorexic, who mindlessly murders people if they irritate him, even slightly, and hears voices in his head, is creepy as well. But then again, you already know that, don't you?"

"Very funny Meat. At least I'm not a figment stemmed from someone else's imagination."

"Oooh, that hurt Johnny. That hurt a lot. Almost as much, I'm sure, as it hurt you when Devi left. But, then again, you drove her out of here yourself, am I correct?"

At the mention of his former close friend, and the person who was almost his girlfriend, Johnny completely lost it.

Grabbing the smirking figurine from the shelf it rested upon, the infuriated man pointed a shaking finger at it, and began spewing an angry tirade of words at him.

"**You leave her out of this, you shitty piece of porcelain! This conversation doesn't concern her in the least!!! If you insist upon bringing irrelevant subjects into this talk, then I should just break you into a million pieces right now!"**

Having said that, the enraged maniac threw the poor Reverend into a wall, and the force of the throw resulted in it shattering into a thousand pieces.

Panting heavily, Nny shut his eyes tightly, and exhaled deeply, desperately trying to calm down.

"Jeeze, you really need to control that temper of yours. Might I suggest seeing a therapist or attending an anger management class?"

"That's it! I've had about as much of you as I can stand. I'm leaving!"

"And where do you think you're going, exactly?"

"Somewhere far away from you, that's for damn sure."

Johnny stomped over to the door, but as he put his hand on the handle, he heard Meat's voice once again.

"Poor, misguided Nny. Don't you know that you'll never be able to get away from me, no matter how hard you try?"

At those words, his grip on the doorknob tightened, turning his knuckles completely white.

Mentally detaching himself from the terrifying thoughts running through his mind, he turned the handle, and stepped outside, turning back only once, to say his final words to the Reverend.

"Maybe I can't separate myself from you mentally, but I can damn well separate myself from you physically, at the very least."

And with that, he left his house for the first time in months, nervous, and uncertain, but too stubborn to turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

Nny walked along the empty roads, his feet making almost no noise on the concrete, the sound of the wind whistling through the air his only companion.

His mind was whirring, thoughts racing wildly around his skull a mile a minute.

For once Nny thought the Reverend might be right.

It was true that he was alone, but that was the way he liked it.

People were only troublesome, and annoying. Something that he could most definitely live without; besides he couldn't stand the presence of another human being. Anyone other than Squee made him nervous and wary. He didn't trust people, humans were deceiving and spiteful. A truly disgusting and hateful race. He couldn't be bothered with such contemptible beings.

The only times he interacted with them, were the moments just before he killed them.

A small, malicious grin formed on his face, and a quiet chuckle emitted from his throat.

My, they were so much fun to play with. Maybe he'd go torture someone just to amuse himself.

No, that would not be acceptable. He only hurt someone when they deserved it. He did not murder for fun. Even though it was fun to murder. Such delightfully twisted fun…

Those thoughts stopped along with his feet, when he heard a sudden noise.

It was one he was rather familiar with, as he'd heard it coming from many of his victims as they begged and pleaded for his mercy. For him to forgive the terrible sins that they'd committed, even while knowing there was a very slim chance he'd be lenient with them.

His young friend Squee often emitted those sounds when telling Nny about how horrible his life was, and what his parents had done to make it even worse.

The maniac identified the sound of what was undoubtedly someone crying. A girl to be precise. It wasn't very loud, more like a soft sniffling than anything, despite that he could hear it clearly, and that told him that the source of the noise must be very close by.

Tracking the unknown crier down was easy enough; walking into an isolated alley he could barely make out the outline of a small girl.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see a bit more of her.

Her long hair covered her face, her head resting on her bent knees. She appeared to be sitting in a fetal position, and her shoulders trembled slightly, indicating that she was crying.

It was obvious that she was who Nny was looking for.

A/N: I know this isn't the greatest place to end it, but I'm afraid I've suddenly gotten a bad case of writer's block, so bear with me please. I will continue this chapter as soon as possible. That is, if I get at least one review. But I will continue it even if I don't get any reviews. I just might not post it, hehe. I know I'm mean that way. But if no one takes the time to review, why should I take the time to post a chapter? Anyway read, and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I couldn't measure up to the standards of my fellow JTHM writer's, so I decided not to push myself too hard to continue this story. Please don't judge the rest of the fan fic by this one pathetic chapter, because I promise you it will get better as the story progresses. I wasn't being lazy with this, I swear, I just want to go slow with this story, and see where it heads. I'm counting on my faithful reviewers to keep this story alive. Just stick with me, and I promise you won't be dissapointed.

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM. That right goes to Jhonen Vasquez who I worship above all else.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

The girl looked up, startled by the voice, and stared in surprise at the man gazing at her.

Wiping at her eyes, she was able to see him clearly. The tears that had blurred her vision gone, she was better able to make out his features.

Huge brown eyes stared at her from a thin, bony face. His body was very thin, as if he didn't eat much or at all. Dark messy strands of hair hung over his face.

The girl blinked, tear streaks plainly noticible on her face.

"Um...who are you?"

Her voice was small, soft, feminine. A very pleasing sound, though slightly hoarse from crying.

He moved closer to her, hovering nervously over her kneeling form.

"My name is Johnny. Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

The girl bowed her head to hide her blood-shot eyes from his view.

Clearing her dry throat she paused to contemplate whether she should tell her problems to a total stranger. Finally deciding that she really didn't care who knew, she spilled her guts to him.

"I had to...to run away. I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stand to remain at that terrible place another minute. That woman - my mother - has gone too far. I could deal with it until now. Now she's forced me to leave. I knew it would happen one day, with her drinking problem and all, but I didn't know where to go. I'm finally free of her and her horrid temper, but now I have nowhere to go. All I know is that I can't go back. Never! but...what am I to do now? Where am I to go? I don't know what to do now...and I'm scared...I'm so scared. If she finds me she'll kill me, I know she will. What am I going to do?!"

Utterly defeated, she covered her face with her hands, her body shaking from the force of her sobs.

Never really good with dealing with crying women, Johnny simply shifted from one foot to another as the sobs got louder and louder.

Finally, he spoke.

"I have a rather clear understanding of your situation. You ran away from home because your drunken mother was beating you or some shit like that and now you have absolutely nowhere to go, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

She sniffled pitifully and a few tears rolled down her face.

He sighed, knowing what was the right thing to do in a situation like this.

Johnny knelt beside the girl.

Lifting her chin to stare directly into her eyes he gave her a faint smile.

"I know how to fix your problem easily enough."

Her eyes shone with hesitant hope.

"Really?"

His smile widened.

"Yup. You, young lady, will stay with me until you can find a better place to live."

The green eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened and closed as if she'd become too stunned to speak.

At last she shook her head slowly but firmly and turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

A brow rose.

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

"Well I don't know you very well, so I don't think it's such a good idea to move in with you."

He blinked wordlessly at that, and then barked out a laugh.

"That doesn't matter. I don't even know your mother and already I think I'd be safer to be around than her. No, I insist that you come stay with me."

That said, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Ignoring her objecting cries, he pulled her along, striding deliberately towards his rundown house.

"Don't worry your going to love it here. It's not much, to be sure, but it's comfortable and it's better than sleeping on the street."

They neared the house, and the girl gazed upon the gloomy place, dread filling her heart.

'I really don't think I'll like it here.'

She thought as the man opened the door and ushered her inside.

When she saw the inside of the place she nearly passed out.

She groaned irritably as she thought to herself,

'Now I know I'm not going like it here.'

A/N: Sorry to leave it here, but I have a headache and must stop and go lie down.

If you want you can leave a review and I will try my best to respond to it. I'm warning you though, if the comments consist mostly of flames just because I don't know what the hell I'm doing I will simply stop writing this story altogether. Keeping johnny in character is a hell of a hard job, and if I don't get appreciated for my hard work, then I might as well stop writing this story right now. Just thought I'd put that out there for you guys, since I'm struggling to continue this story even though I don't feel good, so that you can enjoy it.

Anyway, press the small purple button and let me know what you thought about this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am not completely over my writer's block, but here is a long over-due chapter anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. Jhonen Vasquez does - the lucky son of a gun.

"Welcome, to my humble abode."

'_Humble is right_.'

Still, she couldn't complain. It wasn't bad actually, compared to her mother's hellhole.

Grinning at the tv topped with twin rabbit ears, she plopped down on the sofa, resting her hands in her lap.

Nny coughed uncomfortably. Playing host wasn't really his thing. He honestly had no clue what to do or say. Then, the most obvious question popped into his head.

"Umm...are you hungry?"

She smiled. "A little."

"Well, I haven't got much, as I don't really eat, but I'll see what I can find."

He started to go in the kitchen.

"Wait a sec!"

He paused. "Yes?"

The girl flushed lightly. "I am very sorry. It seems that I have neglected to mention my name. It's Mitsuki."

Johnny looked thoughtful. "Hmm...sounds foreign."

"It is."

"Japanese?"

"Yup."

"Thought so. You don't look Asian at all."

Mitsuki laughed. "That's what everyone says. My dad is half Japanese. My mom is all American."

"You know, there are Americans of Asian descent. Is your mom by any chance..."

Her lips turned up at the corners in an amused smile. "Nope. She's a pure American."

"Oh. I should really be going now. The food isn't going to fix itself you know."

She giggled. "Of course."

Johnny excused himself again and exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I might bring in Squee for next chapter, but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I OWN! (Jhonen Vasquez holds a gun at my head.) Uh...as I was saying, all rights go to Jhonen Vasquez, eh heh.

The maniac entered the room with a cracked bowl.

She raised an eyebrow as the bowl was placed in front of her.

"Spaghetti-O's?"

Nny ran long, lean fingers through his unkempt hair, a self-conscious grin on his face.

"Sorry, it's all I have at the moment."

Mitsuki waved his words aside with an easy smile.

"S'okay, I don't mind. It's better than what my mom gave me - when she remembered to cook that is."

"You know, you remind me of my neighbor, Squee. However, he always appears to be in a state of trepidation. His parents are as fucked up as your mother though, no offense."

"None taken. She is a real bitch. I don't give a damn what you call her."

She took a spoonful of Spaghetti-O's as she said this, her eyes closing in pleasure. The food really _was _good. Not connoisseur good, but it wasn't bad either.

'_Can you please make more _polite_ conversation, Nny? If your not careful, you may end up losing this girl as you lost Devi. An act like that would not only send you into a downwards spiral, but you could also lose a chance at redemption. Knowing you as well as I do, I know you would regret your foolish actions for a depressingly long time_.'

'Who-nailbunny? Are you still alive?'

'_Yes, Nny, I am still alive_.'

'Oh, thank god! Well, maybe not him, he hasn't actually done anything to be thanked for, but anyway...I can't believe it! You live! I was beginning to believe that you had disappeared completely.'

'_Thankfully, though my physical body is gone, I still retain my detached voice_.'

'Uh...about what you were saying, I **am **attempting an oral exchange, but I'm not very good at this kind of thing. Tell me what I should say.'

'_I'm you, so, like you, I don't really know_.'

'Fuck.'

"Johnny?"

The young maniac snapped out of his thoughts, blinking in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You've been staring into space for the past five minutes."

"Crap! Really? I'm sorry, I do that quite often. It's a habit of mine and I'm not too happy about it. But, what are you going to do, huh?"

"Oh, I see. I was just commenting on the Spaghetti. It's delicious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've tasted better."

"Your just being nice. I haven't cooked in awhile, because, as I've said before, I don't eat much."

"You did tell me that before...why is that? Are you on a diet?"

She stared at his thin frame incredulously.

Johnny noticed the look and chuckled.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, it's just that, food, though vitally important, isn't something that is needed all the time. People shovel it into their systems in large amounts, feeding, not their physical needs, but their mental needs. Their minds make them think that their hungry, when their not. Imagine a severely depressed individual who needs some sort of comfort. They may release these negative emotions by cutting themselves, or by abusing others. But they may also eat when they are not hungry, because it makes them feel good. Certain chemicals in foods, like chocolate, make the person feel better about themselves. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but I would prefer to do other things to nullify my anger. I do, however, find that snacking on a taco every once in awhile gives me a pleasant tingly feeling."

"Oh. That's a...really detailed response."

"Yes, well, I find short sentences rather boring."

"I see."

There was a long, awkward silence, and then, a sudden shrill scream was heard from somewhere in the house.

Mitsuki jumped and Johnny cursed.

"W-what was that?"

Her head was whipping around in every direction, her eyes alert and her expression filled with fear.

"Oh, nothing, probably just Squeegee yelling at some nonexistant horror again. Excuse me, but I must go now. You can watch tv if you want. They say it rots your brain, but society is going down the shithole, and very few people have morals or respect for anything anymore, so who gives a damn?"

With that, Johnny left Mitsuki staring at a commercial for extra-strength birth control pills.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is my first time writing a torture scene, (I think), so please be gentle with your comments. Yeah, chapters will be short until I get over my writer's block. I know, I'm pissed too, but that's life. Its not always easy or fun. Anyway, let's forget that unpleasantness and move on.

Disclaimer: Can I please have JTHM? PLEASE? I promise I'll only do good things with it, honest!

"You aggravation. You disturbing piece of shit! Are you aware of what you have just inturrupted? Do you have any **IDEA**? On the one rare occasion that I have _pleasant _company, some irritant has to ruin it by emitting a yell so piercing it can be heard around the world. That's just plain rude."

This angry tirade was being said to a man in his early 20's. The unfortunate victim was wearing a choking device that, when activated, slowly, brutally, tightened around the throat of the wearer until they gagged and choked to death.

The man was shaking violently, and sweating profusely. Since it wasn't necessary for him to be dangling for the device to work, he was strapped to a wall, bound by his waist, hands, feet, and his head. His frantic cries were not merely from fear, but also from the fact that several nails had been driven into his arms and legs.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Both pain and fright caused the man to stutter helplessly.

Johnny's gaze was hard and unforgiving.

"Too late. You've pissed me off, and for that, you are deserving of my wrath."

His hand inched toward the switch to activate the device, but then it paused, and Nny gave the prisoner a thoughtful glance.

"More likely than not you'll cry out again. I'll have to make sure that you don't utter a sound."

With a sadistic grin, the maniac grabbed a huge stapler from a black bag on the ground.

His grin widened at the horrified expression on the man's face.

"It's already loaded. All I have to do is-"

The man writhed in anticipation of the ensuing pain and emitted a sharp cry.

"Wait! I'll be quiet, honest! I'll do anything, just don't do what your thinking of doing!"

Johnny's only response was a manic laugh.

"Oh shit! Oh, god no! ARRRRGGGGG!"

His scream was brief, very brief. Johnny was quick to staple his mouth completely shut.

His hand moved to the switch again, and grabbed it. He turned his face to the victim, his caramel orbs flashing with glee.

"Now, for the _fun_ part!"

"Mmmppphhhh!"

Nny pulled the lever to 'medium pain.' The collar tightened around the man's neck a bit. He tried to yell around the staples forcing his mouth closed. Nny pulled the lever to 'extreme pain.' The collar compressed, biting into his skin, and cutting off circulation. The final level was, 'agonizing death.' Nny yanked the lever to it, and the man wriggled frantically in blinding anguish as the collar embedded itself in his throat, slicing skin, and causing extreme hemorrhaging as blood vessels were cut. The vital fluid streamed down his neck, and he would have been gargling the red liquid if his lips weren't currently sealed together. He could hear the maniac's hysterical cackling over the blood pounding in his ears. The sound was deafening to him, a sign of his impending death.

The device was suddenly switched off. Johnny smiled pleasantly at the man who was now suffocating from the blood blocking his throat passage.

"Wasn't that _fun_? I am sorry to depart so soon; usually, I would stay a bit longer, to keep you company in your last moments and all, but I have someone waiting for me, and I must get back to her. So long."

And with those parting words, he left the room.


End file.
